


Bathtub proposal

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtubs, Day six: bonds, Doubt, Even though they're already engaged, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 01, Victor proposes because he feels Yuuri doubts how much he loves him, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Victor wants Yuuri to know how invested he really is, and it ends up in a proposal - even though they're already engaged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is neither as good or as long as it could have been, but my days have been a little ~mhe~ since wednesday because grandma has been sick, and today she died. But it's at least 700 words of fluff!

Confident Yuuri, who could pole dance in front of a whole banquet hall, who would push victor down on the bed when he was in the mood, who would skate like he was the most amazing skater in the room. Shy Yuuri, who would try to back away from Victor’s kisses, who’s cheeks got a furious pink colour when Victor said something suggestive in public. Doubtful Yuuri, who would falter under people’s gazes, who would flub jumps because there was too much on his mind, who would curl up on the other end of the couch from Victor, who would feel he wasn’t enough.

Victor was smitten with them all, all forms and versions of Yuuri, which ever way he was and acted. There was not a single piece of Yuuri that Victor didn’t love.

The only problem, as Victor saw it, was when Yuuri would doubt how much Victor really loved him. It made something deep within Victor ache whenever he noticed Yuuri being struck by anxiety. Victor loved Yuuri with the whole of his heart, every piece of his being — and he wanted Yuuri to know that.

And even though Yuuri had been the one to propose, in it’s own way, Victor constantly noticed how Yuuri would shy away, or stare at the rings like one day they would be gone. Victor wanted him to stop feeling that way, however he could make Yuuri see how wrong he was — Victor would never leave Yuuri.

They were watching a movie together, their dinner bowls put away on the table, and Yuuri was curled up with a blanket — on the other end of the couch. Victor was once again struck by the strong urge to do  _ something _ so that Yuuri would realise just how invested Victor was in their relationship.

“Yuuri,” Victor asked when the end credits rolled over the screen, “how about a bath?”

Yuuri looked up in surprise, almost like he’d forgotten Victor was there. “Um…”

“I can go draw if for you, and you just wait here under the blanket. You can go straight to the hot water. How does it sound?”

Yuuri looked at Victor for another moment and then nodded. “Sure, that sounds nice.”

Victor jumped up, and began to prepare for a bath. His bathtub was nowhere near the size of the pools in the onsen, but it was nice to have for a bath from time to time.

“Yuuri, you can come now,” Victor called to him when the water was close to the rim of the tub. “I’ll get some towels.”

Victor left the bathroom for Yuuri to undress and get in the water. He did pick up some towels, but with a stop in their bedroom to undress. When he reentered the bathroom, Yuuri was leaning back and had a hand towel covering his eyes.

_ Perfect, _ Victor thought, and picked up the ring from where Yuuri had left it (afraid he would drip it when he bathed or showered).

There was no way Victor could get in the water without Yuuri noticing, but at least he could walk up the the tub in silence. Yuuri yelped and threw off the towel when Victor sank into the water, one leg on either side of Yuuri’s.

“Hey,” he murmured, looking into Yuuri’s eyes with a fond smile.

“Um, hi?” Yuuri’s voice was slightly dumbfounded, but his eyes sparkled and a smile played over his lips.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Victor teased, glancing down at Yuuri’s lips.

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, almost a little breathless.

“Do you, Katsuki Yuuri,” here Victor paused, and raised the hand in which he hid Yuuri’s ring, “do me the honour,” Victor opened his fist and held out the ring, “of marrying me?”

For a moment, Yuuri only stared at the ring, seeming like he was trying to process what had just happened.

“Yes?” Yuuri smiled, and Victor pressed a kiss to his lips before putting the ring on Yuuri’s finger.

Yuuri leaned up and pressed his lips to Victor’s again, and they stayed like that for a while.

“Why did you,” Yuuri said, searching for the right words, “you know?”

“Because I hate the way your anxiety makes you doubt how much I actually love you, and I wanted to do something to reassure you how invested I actually am.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Victor whispered, “it’s not your fault. I just wish for you to feel more confident, and I want to help you reach that point.”

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri whispered back, “愛してるよ.”

“Я тебя люблю.”

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Translations
> 
> 愛してるよ - (aishiteruyo) I love you
> 
> Я тебя люблю - (Ya tebya lyublyu) I love you
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
